Fright Night
by Sparkling Lover
Summary: When Ally can't get any sleep while at a sleep over at Rachel's home at the Grant Mansion, and remembers a ghost story she heard earlier, she becomes scared. That is, until she meets a ghostly new friend. Rated K plus for scary moments. Requested by newbienovelistRD. Rated T for one character getting scared by another. Tickles are in the end.


**(Here is the requested story for newbienovelistRD. Ally meets Ghostfreak in this short story, not the evil one. Rachel and the Grant Mansion belong to GoldGuardian2418. I own Ally. Ben 10, Ghostfreak, Four Arms, Heatblast, and Big Chill belong to Cartoon Network and Man of Action.)**

* * *

**Fright Night**

* * *

It was a dark, rainy night at the Grant Mansion, and huddled around the campfire Rachel, Ally, along with their alien companions Four Arms, and Heatblst, listened intently as another alien, a Necrofriggian named Big Chill, tell them a ghost story.

"...And as the boy turned to the sound, the girl was gone, disappeared into thin air. With nowhere to go the boy could only stand and listen to his heart beating in fear, knowing that the spirit of the infamous 'Slasher of Staybrook' would consume him..."

While everyone was paying attention, Ally couldn't help but remember the time when Big Chill scared her a bit, even though she met him when she first came to the mansion. She never did get to know him personally, but she did get that chance when Big Chill saved her from Bud, Chad and Mikey, the school bullies, by freezing them in place, and they ran away by pulling themselves out of their icy prisons below the belt, and lost both their pants and their underwear in the process.

Rachel and Heatblast kept quiet and listened to the spooky tale, but Four Arms was starting to get tired, and, despite being the bravest of the aliens that lived at the Grant Mansion, scared.

"...As the boy stood still in the dark, he heard a small 'swish' and turned around, but there was nothing there. Only himself, alone, helpless, and afraid...The perfect target for a killer ghost..." Big Chill's voice slowly spoke, almost hypnotizing the listeners. "...But then, she heard it...A inhuman moan...A moan that came closer and closer...As the moaning came closer a thunderbolt struck, blinding the boy's senses..." Big Chill suddenly spoke up, and as he did a bolt of lightning appeared outside, sending a blinding flash inside the room, spooking everybody.

"Whoa! Didn't see that coming." Heatblast gasped.

"I agree with you. This story you're telling is getting good Big Chill...Big Chill?" Rachel turned to Big Chill, but he was gone.

"Where did he go?" Ally asked, shaking and Heatblast came to her side to comfort her.

"Don't worry. I am sure he is just playing around." Heatblast said, and Four Arms joined in.

"Yeah, and besides even if this "Slasher of Staybrook' did exist, I'd scare the pants off him." Four Arms proclaimed, trying to sound brave. But his courage was short lived as the fire in the fireplace went out, as well as the lights, only Heatblast was the one to offer some light.

"That storms knocked out the power." Rachel groaned. "I'll get some candles."

"No, Rachel. What if the Slasher of Straybrook gets you?" Ally shook in fear. Rachel came to her frightened cousin and held her close. "Now don't be scared. There are no such things as ghosts. Right, guys?"

"Yeah, there absolutely no such thing as..." Four Arms tried to finish, but suddenly felt cold, icy breath from behind. He turned around and the most girlish scream came out of his throat, for what he saw was a hooded figure with a face of a cobra made of ice. As Four Arms screamed in mortal terror he tripped over a chair that concealed a hole in the ground, that lead to Way Big's quarters, and as he tripped, he got himself stuck in the hole, his massive back in the hole leaving his front half in the open as the hooded figure with the cobra head came closer.

"N-n-n-n-no, Stay away from me. Get away, HEEEEEEEEELP!" Four Arms shrieked.

Just then the hooded figure removed the cobra head that was made of ice, and the smiling, laughing face of Big Chill was revealed to everyone, and Rachel, Ally and Heatblast laughed in both relief and at Four Arms getting spooked and screaming like a girl.

"Heh-heh-heh-heh, looks like my stories can scare kids, _and _Tetramands." He snickered as he helped Four Arms out of the hole.

"Who me?, I wasn't scared. I just had a nervous breakdown, that's all." Four Arms argued, but Ally interrupted by hugging him. "It's okay, Four Arms. I was scared, too." She snuggled close to him and he smiled and hugged her.

"Speaking of being scared, I think that is enough ghosts stories for one night. Let's head upstairs for bed." Rachel yawned. Ally had almost forgotten the Rachel had invited her over for a sleep-over after she got an A+ on her First Quarters exam at school.

"Okay, I am getting tired as well." Ally yawned as well.

"Then let's head on up and get some shut-eye." Heatblast commented as they all headed to their rooms to rest for the night. But it wasn't going to be a restful night.

* * *

As the night went on, the storm had returned, bringing loud thunder and bright lightning. The thunders loud, booming blasts woke up Ally from a peaceful sleep, startling her to be exact. With the storm raging on, Ally could not get back to sleep properly. So she decided she would head down stair and get herself a glass of water, because that was what Rachel told her that she would do that when she couldn't sleep. If it worked for Rachel, it could work for her.

As Ally mad her way down the stairs, she heard the wind outside, whistling and thrashing against the mansion, and the mansion itself seemed to bend and creak at the power of the wind from outside. The creaks and groans of the house were enough to frighten Ally, and that made her remember the ghost story Big Chill had told them earlier. And that was enough to make her think about the spirit of the Slasher os Staybrook, making her very scared.

Quietly tip-toeing her way through the hall leading to the kitchen, Ally heard the creaks the floor made as she stepped each time, making her freeze in terror, ut quickly found out that she was making the floor creak.

She soon came to the drawers and opened it to grab herself a glass, but then a flash of lightning caught her off guard and she almost dropped the glass. Thankfully she didn't as she gripped it tightly. AS she breathed a sigh of relief, she suddenly had a feeling that she wasn't alone. As if some one was watching her, waiting. For a moment Ally was afraid, but then she thought that it was Big Chill trying to trick her and bring her back up to bed.

"Okay, Big Chill. I know you're here, so come out." She spoke, but no one answered. She called his name again, but still no reply. As Ally backed up, she felt something behind her and turned around...And stood petrified. She couldn't make a sound.

A white, pale figure floated in front of her. It looked like a ghost, but it had one green eye, black markings on its body, claw-like hands, no legs, and wore green chains that reminded Ally of the ghost of Jacob Marley. It hovered towards her and Ally finally found her voice and screamed to the high heavens, running away down the hallway leading to the library. She hid herself behind a huge bookcase, hoping the ghost would not see her, but then to her terror, the ghost phased through the wall and was now right next to her, staring at her with its one eye. Ally was so scared that she began to cry.

"Go away, Slasher of Staybrook. Go away." She whimpered, only to hear the ghosts voice say, "'Slasher of Staybrook'?, What do you mean by that?" It asked her in a ghostly, soft voice that seemed to calm Ally as she looked at him. He didn't seem so scary anymore, a little bit, but not as afraid as before.

"The spirit of the Slasher of Staybrook. Isn't that who you are?" She asked.

"Hardly, I am not even a ghost, though I do have some abilities that allow you to think of me as such. My name is Ghostfreak, and I am an Ectonurite." Ghost freak introduced himself.

"So, you are an alien, too? Ally asked.

"Yes. How did you know?" The Ectonurite questioned the little girl and she told him that her cousin, Rachel had introduced her to some of her alien friends from the Grant Mansion.

"Ah, I never knew Rachel had a little cousin." He remarked.

"Well, she isn't my real cousin. I was adopted by her uncle and aunt. My name is Ally, by the way." Ally explained but then shivered because she had gotten a bit cold.

"Are you still scared of me, Ally?" Ghostfreak asked concerned.

"N-n-no, I am just cold." Ally quivered.

"Here, I'll get you back to your room. Can you tell me which one it is?" Ghostfreak offered as he scooped the girl into his arms.

"My room is next to Rachel's, but how are we going to get back upstairs?" Ally asked, confused as to how he planned on returning her to her bedroom.

"Easy, we go up." Ghostfreak said in a happy tone and then to Ally utter amazement, they both phased through the ceiling and the walls that lead them to her room, back where she was safe.

"Wow! How did you do that?" Ally asked excitedly.

"I can make others besides myself got through walls and other surfaces just by simple contact." He told her as she went back into bed, but he saw that she couldn't go back to sleep now that she was too excited.

"Hmmm, I think I can also help return to your slumber." He chuckled and as Ally turned to ask him how he was planning to do that, he turned invisible before her eyes.

"Hey, where did you go? Ghostfreak?" Ally gasped and looked around but then she felt her legs being pulled out and something straddling her back. Her feet were then lifted up and held gently tight around the ankles and Ally suddenly burst into a mess of giggles as she felt something tickle her feet.

"Aha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha, Hey, Cut it out!" She giggled as the form of Ghostfreak manifested itself and switched from tickling Ally's feet to tickle her sides, making Ally's laughter grow louder.

"Cootchie cootchie coo!" He snickered as his ghostly fingers moved up to Ally's armpits and tickled her there. Ally was soon in happy tears.

"Ahhh! Not there, Of all places. Ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha-ha!"

After tickling Ally for a few minutes, Ghostfreak stopped and Ally started to finally get tired,mostly due to the tickle attack. "Told you it would help get you back to sleep." Ghostfreak chickled as he patted her head and Ally sat up and gave Ghostfreak a good night hug.

"Good night. I'll tell Rachel I met you in the morning, okay?" Ally smiled, her eyes closing up a little.

"Okay. And Good night to you, too, Ally." Ghostfreak cooed as the girl went back to sleep, no longer afraid of ghosts, now that she had a ghost-like alien as a friend.

* * *

***Authors Note***

**(Here you are newbienovelistRD. I hope you like it. Typed it up all night until 11:33 p.m. Well, good night, and don;t let the bed bugs bite.)**


End file.
